lana_langfandomcom-20200214-history
Lana Lang (Smallville)
Lana Lang is a superheroine. She is literally one of the most powerful being in the smallville universe. She's also Clark's true love; she is what he will always desire and want... the only reason Clark and Lana are not together is because physically they can't. Origin Lana Lang was born and raised in Smallville. She attended elementary and high school with Clark Kent, with whom she had a romantic relationship. Personality Over the course of the show, Lana transitions from the girl next door who always needs Clark to save her to a more self-reliant young woman. Lana also developed a reputation for being a sweet girl/woman – pleasant, caring, honest, extremely passionate and fiercely loyal with a great sense of justice: which results in her taking action to help improve the human condition all over the world; by bonding with the prometheus powersuit, as the suit itself is simply an opportunity in which to exercise her inner strength. Her final arc was about her really growing up and settling into who she really is. Lana also has made it clear on a number of occasions, more specifically in season 8, that she will live her life the way she wants to live it: man or no man. Her telling Clark that she wanted to devote her powers to working side by side with him, but if he didn't that's ok, symbolizes her trusting herself and her instincts and knowing that her life is enough--that she's enough. That unlike Lois, she would not wait around for a partner to make her life worth something, no matter who she loves or who loves her back. By the end of her arc, Lana ended up being the most mature person in the series, not because of who she loves, but because of who she is. Lana was the only one to beat Lex and Lionel in their game and that is why she ended up being LEX's DEATH wish, his only concern before he disappears is to GET BACK at her by separating her from Clark! Lana, like everyone else, does have her flaws; she can be selfish at times, deceitful, and manipulative. But it would be remiss not to mention that she learned these things from the people closest to her, namely, Chloe Sullivan, Clark Kent and Lex Luthor. Physical Appearance Lana is a gorgeous character. She is a young female who is approximately 5'3 and has a slender frame. She's known for being the prettiest girl in the school. There have been numerous comments about the beauty of her eyes, they seemed to draw all the men in. She has dark hair and hazel eyes and it is suggested throughout the series that she resembles her mother (a woman of French descent). In her senior year she had red highlights in her hair. Clark noticed that her nose wrinkles up when she gets serious and mentioned that it's very sexy. Clark has also described Lana as extremely, sometimes aggressively sexy on a number of occasions. Lana's beauty is recognized on many occasions and she was even voted 'most likely to be a cover girl' in her high-school year book. In high school, she usually wore clothing that were youthful and colorful. As she entered her senior year her clothing become more sleek and hip and she usually wore exotic jewelry. While she was running the Isis Foundation Lana started wearing reading glasses and dressed like a sophisticated businesswoman. An adult Lana continued to dress much more gracefully and elegantly than ever before, while still wearing jeans and sleek tops on occasion. She later cut her hair, and it grew out in curls. Summary A character summary of her from Seasons 1-8 in the Smallville TV Series Kristin Kreuk has been nominated for various awards for her portrayal of Lana Lang. First In the first season, Lana and Clark Kent are just beginning their friendship, as she is a popular cheerleader dating star quarterback Whitney Fordman, and Clark cannot get near her without getting sick from the kryptonite necklace she wears. In the pilot episode, when her parents are killed in the first meteor shower, Lana is adopted by her aunt Nell. As the first season progresses, Lana grows closer to Clark, while Whitney begins to distance himself because of his father’s medical ailments. Two In season two's episode "Heat" Lana sends Whitney, who left Smallville for the Marines in the season one finale, a video message breaking up with him. Lana’s aunt Nell moves to Metropolis with her fiancé in the season two episode "Ryan", but Lana opts to move in with her friend Chloe Sullivan so that she may finish high school in Smallville. By the end of season two, Lana and Clark slowly try and start a romantic relationship, but fear backlash from Chloe because of her personal feelings for Clark. Just as the two give into their feelings fully, Clark unexpectedly runs away from Smallville in the season two finale. Three At the start of season three, it is shown that Lana, alongside the Kents, has been spending her time searching for Clark; she ultimately finds him in Metropolis thanks to Chloe's help. Clark’s actions in Metropolis force the two to rethink their relationship in the season three episode "Phoenix", and Lana eventually begins a new relationship with Adam Knight, a guy she met while in physical therapy after being trampled by a horse in season three's "Asylum". By the season three episode "Crisis", it is discovered that the relationship Adam attempted to form with Lana was just a ploy so that Adam could investigate Clark. Season three's "Forsaken" reveals that Lana, in order to move on with her life, applies and is admitted into a program to study in Paris, France. Four Season four shows that Lana, while in Paris, began a romantic relationship with Jason Teague. At the beginning of season four, Lana returns to Smallville after receiving a mysterious tattoo on her lower back, which resembles a symbol on the local Kawatche cave walls, when she touched the tomb of Countess Margaret Isobel Theroux. In season four's "Spell" and "Sacred", the tattoo acts as a doorway for the spirit of Isobel to inhabit Lana’s body; each time Isobel takes over Lana’s body she sets out to find the three stones of knowledge, which are also being searched for by Clark and Lex Luthor. In the season four finale "Commencement", Lana is confronted by Jason’s mother Genevieve, who is also after the three stones of knowledge, and during a struggle Isobel comes forward and kills Genevieve. The resulting death of Genevieve, who was revealed to have been the cause for Isobel’s death centuries prior in the episode "Bound", releases Isobel’s control over Lana. Five During the second meteor shower, Lana witnesses the landing of an alien spacecraft, and two alien beings emerging and killing everyone in sight in the season five premiere. The spaceship becomes Lana’s primary focus in season five, officially teaming up with Lex Luthor to discover the mystery behind the ship in the episode "Splinter". When Clark feels that he is losing Lana in season five's "Reckoning", he finally decides to tell her the truth about his alien lineage and shows her the Fortress of Solitude. There, he propose marriage to her and Lana accepts his proposal. Later that night, after Jonathan Kent wins the Senate race, Lana receives a phone call from Lex and goes to the Luthor Mansion to see how he is doing since he lost the election. After Lex sees her engagement ring, he figures that Lana now knows Clark's secrets and tries to force her to tell him, but she manage to get away. While driving away, Lana calls Clark to warn him about Lex, but Lex is catching up to her. As she's trying to get away, a school bus collides with her car, killing her. Grief-stricken, Clark begs Jor-El to help him save Lana and is given a crystal to go back in time to prevent Lana's death. Realizing that it was his secret that caused her death, Clark turns back time and decides not to tell her. This frustrates Lana and she decides they need to take a break. However, when Jonathan suddenly dies, Lana stays and try to comfort Clark and soon they were back together. When her relationship with Clark hits another breaking point in season five's "Hypnotic", she begins to grow closer to Lex. Six The relationship with Lex eventually leads to forced marriage (Lionel Luthor assured her that he would kill Clark Kent if she did not marry Lex) in the season six episode "Promise", but not before Lana discovers Clark’s secret (He is a Kryptonian, an alien from the planet Krypton, who under the yellow sun, possess extraordinary powers) and realizes why he has been lying to her all these years. When she learns that Lex set up a fake pregnancy in order to get her to marry him in the season six finale "Phantom", Lana effectively ends the marriage and fakes her own death to escape Lex after he threatens her. She also frames Lex for her murder, to punish him for his betrayal. Seven It is revealed at the start of season seven that her effort fails, but as part of the "settlement" of their divorce, Lex makes sure that Lana does not go to jail for her actions. With Clark’s secret no longer an issue, the two begin a real relationship in the season seven episode "Fierce". Lana still angry and hurt, becomes obsessed with making Lex pay for all his crimes against humanity, which causes her to develop The Isis Foundation, using some of the $10 million she stole from Lex. The Isis Foundation is a counseling center for kryptonite-infected people, but it doubles as a front for Lana's surveillance on Lex. Her obsessions also begin to affect her relationship with Clark by the episode "Wrath". In "Veritas", Brainiac attacks her, leaving her in a catatonic state; allowing Brainiac full control over her body, and only reversible by him. In "Arctic", Clark free's her from her coma by destroying Brainiac. Upon waking, Tess Mercer, obeying Lex's orders, kidnaps her and forces her make a "Dear John" DVD for Clark. She told Clark that the world needed him more than she did and that they were not meant to be together. She continued to say they were only fooling themselves and that she was leaving and he should not follow her. She let him know that she still loved him, more than he would ever know. She then left the video at the hospital for him to find. Eight Lana returns to Smallville (her character only appeared in five episodes in Season Eight) to attend Chloe and Jimmy's wedding, and also to acquires a special suit developed by Lex Luthor, giving her superpowers matching Clark's. In the episode "Requiem", both Clark and Lana work together to save people. Unfortunately, one of Lana's new powers give her the ability to drain energy from Kryptonite, resulting in her being constantly giving out its deadly radiation after she absorbs some of it. Therefore, Clark is weakened when he gets close to her. Lex Luthor, in a last attempt at revenge, threatens to blow up the entire Daily Planet building with kryptonite explosives. Lana and Clark share a kiss before they decide that she has to absorb the kryptonite from the bomb, leaving Lana a walking piece of kryptonite. Later at the barn, Clark attempts to kiss Lana again and as he does, green veins crawl up his face, showing that he is dying from the close exposure to kryptonite. Lana breaks off the kiss, not being able to stand the pain she is causing him. She runs off in tears and Clark is left crying on the floor. She then leaves Smallville for good to go on her own quest. Comic Season Eleven Years later, Lana is briefly shown to watch Clark and Bart Allen (a speedster) race from afar at the coast of Cameroon. A few weeks later, Lois Lane accepts an assignment to Africa to investigate mysterious reports surrounding a vigilante, known as Angel of the Plateau. Lois gets a ride with a UN caravan vehicle transportation escort through Tinasha, where she gets to ask questions to the soldiers about the vigilante "Angel of the Plateau" who they seem very impressed with, even calling her an "Unquestionable Badass". Lois then asks them what makes the Angel so badass. The UN soldiers tells her that local warlords operate protection rackets, where they recruit or enlist men and children from poor villages to be their soldiers in exchange for their villages staying safe. They continue to say that the Angel takes the fight right to the warlords, bare-handed. Seconds later, local terrorist cell loyal to the warlord of the regime ambush the UN transport. Lois is caught in the crossfire but manages to find protection under one of the turned over vehicles, unfortunately her wrist is caught and the signal watch she was wearing got damaged as a solider pulled her out to safety just as an incoming missile hit the same vehicle, just as the flew above her head about to crash upon her Lois is saved by a "Red-Blue Blur", Lois assumes it Clark and proceeds to thank him until she make a shocking discovery that her rescuer is in fact Lana. Possible Future }} When Lana came into contact with Jordan Cross, a metahuman with the power of precognition, he saw a vision of Lana as an old woman dying peacefully in her bed, still wearing her kryptonite necklace. In this vision Lana was seen holding hands with an unidentified old man. It was later seen that Jordan's visions of people's deaths can be changed by Clark Kent, making this vision only a possible future and not a definite one. Powers and Abilities After undergoing treatment as part of Project Prometheus, Lana was successfully fused with nano-technology and alien DNA as part of the project and was granted powers similar to those of Project Ares with the process being permanent. *'Super speed' - Lana can move at super speed and is one of the fastest entities on earth, she is also able to perceive the world in super speed. *'Invulnerability' - Lana can catch a bullet with her bare hand, as well as jump through glass without being injured. *'Super strength' - Lana was able to rip open Tess Mercer's wall safe to destroy her copies of Project Prometheus, Lana will also be able to Super Leap with this power. *'Super stamina' - Lana was able to use super speed to search the entire Daily Planet and likewise travel from Smallville to Metropolis without any signs of fatigue. However, the full extent of this ability was only briefly explored on screen. *'Kryptonite absorption' - Lana was able to absorb Kryptonite from a microchip (registered by Queen Industries), likewise she absorbed massive amounts of Kryptonite from the kryptonite bomb (designed by Winslow Schott) positioned on the roof of the Daily Planet. Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant: Lana first learned to fight from Lex in Precipice after she was attacked by Andy and his gang, taking him down with a spin kick. She has proven that her fighting skills are among the elite as showcased in Bulletproof when she fought Tess Mercer and won. ---- Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Lana Lang Category:Smallville Universe